<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Phil, I'm sorry by WinterWandering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495470">Dear Phil, I'm sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering'>WinterWandering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear, I miss you [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the fourth and final letter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear, I miss you [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Phil, I'm sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dear Philza, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry. For everything. And I know it doesn’t mean much but...I shouldn’t have exiled him. It was wrong for me to do so. I shouldn’t have caved from Dream’s pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m so sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now...now they’re dead. And so are you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know why I’m writing this. You won’t see it. But...I suppose it’s a way for me to process everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Tears stain the paper, much like the ones before it) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I...regret everything I’ve done as President of L’manburg.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry. I miss you. I miss Tommy, I miss everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m so so sorry, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>(The letter was found, years and years later, with three others, seemingly detailing four lives that were interwinted.) </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>